


The Foundations Of Home.

by ArrowStories2005



Series: The Royalty's Chaos [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: Sequel to My Kingdom For You.Bold is sign.Underlined is body language and facial expression.Italics is thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas' POV. Look for the added OC.  
> A stag is a male dear and a doe is a female dear.
> 
> Bold is sign.  
> Underlined is body language and facial expression.  
> Italics is thoughts.

Logan and I wake to the sound of Patton screaming. We jump out of bed, sprint down the hallway and burst into our son's room. I sit down next to him.

"Patton, Look at me. Pat, look at me and breathe." I say as softly as I can trying to hide the panic in my voice but I know that won't work, Logan's part empath and that carried down. My husband places his hand on my shoulder.

 **Let me.** He signs, pulls Patton into his lap while singing a song called "Je t'aime" from an alternate universe (a young girl called Calihe taught it to us), rocking forwards and backwards slowly.

 

After the song we all move to the light grey sofa with the baby blue cushions and sat down.

"Care to talk about it?" I ask, Patton nods and moves off of Logan.

"A purple snake came up and bit Grandma Remy. She collapsed and so did the rest of the kingdom apart from Auntie Vee and Deceit." Logan looks at me when our son finishes questioning whether to take action or not and I nod. We never told Patton but whenever he has a vague dream like that it comes true. For example; half a year ago he dreamed of a black potion hitting a purple and black stag and it turned into a doe of the same colours bit it had snake eyes.

 

We need to warn mum. If what Patton is suggesting comes true the kingdom will fall at the hands of a snake. Virgil is located in the dungeons both good and unfortunate.

"MUM!!! WE NEED TO TALK!!!" I pant banging on the door. I didn't realise I sprinted until I actually focused on my breathing. Dad opens the door with questions on his tongue.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Patton had a dream involving mum and a snake." I say after I calmed my breathing down as Patton and Logan finally arrive. my son gives me a look that just screams

WHAT THE HELL DAD!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile's POV

Someone begins pounding at the door.

"MUM!!! WE NEED TO TALK!!!" The person shouts in between panting.

 _Thomas for magic's sake go to sleep._ I think as I walk over to the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Thomas calms his breathing.

"Patton had a dream involving mum and a snake." He explains, Logan and Patton arrive after a minute. Patton is definitely related to Remy because that 4 year old's expression is one she would give.

"She's either with Virgil in the dungeons or with Roman in the medical room. Logan take Patton to his room and stay there with him. Thomas come with me." I order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's POV

I pick Patton up and carry him to his room.

"What's going on?" He asks me when we get to his bed.

"Nothing for you to be worried about." I reply, knowing that if I tell him, he would be petrified of getting those types of dreams. It's nice to know he doesn't know how to pick out when an empath's hiding emotions.

 

We sat down on his bed and played Patty Cake for an hour and a bit until Thomas came back into the room, jaw locked in place, he has his sword. Thomas never carries his sword so somethings up, Patton gets off the bed and moves towards the toy box. My husband glides across the floor to me in one fluid motion, Patton then begins to throw toys at Thomas until there are no more left.  
"Get away from my dad Snake Eyes!" Patton yells. Thomas turns into a cloud of green smoke and then into Deceit. Patton picks up the bottom board of the box and hurls it at Deceit the second the smoke clears. My son darts to me, grabs my hand and pulls me to the toy box while Deceit is still on the floor stunned from the impact of the board. When I look down there's a tunnel big enough for me and him, I know what he's suggesting so I pull Patton into my arms and jump into the darkness.

Just in time to avoid Deceit's sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's POV

It's dark down here and even though my father is holding me, I'm scared half to death.

 

After a minute or two the slide finishes and we land in a ball pit. I take my father's hand pulling him through the darkness of the tunnel until I find the red button on the wall and I press it.

"This is Prince Patton in escape route 3. Does anyone hear?" I say sitting down for a bit with my father next to me listening to the static noise. Suddenly...

"Patton are you alright? This is Uncle Princey." A voice responds.

"How do I know it's you?" I question.

"You had a dream involving a snake and your dad ran up to me looking for Grandma Remy who was telling me how Virgil was." He answers.

"Deceit's in my room and tried to kill me and my father, the closest escape route was number 3.

"Where does route 3 lead to?" He asks.

"The dungeons." My father informs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept typing this chapter up and then forgetting to save or upload it.  
> Virgil's POV

A stone plate slides out behind me as it does.

"Who's there?" I call trying to keep the panic out of my voice as two sets of lens reflection look at me.

"Auntie Vee?" A familiar voice asks.

"Patton?" I fire back, the pairs of eyes move forwards, I'm greeted by my nephew and his father.

"Affirmative" Logan responds. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! AT THIS TIME AS WELL!!! LOGAN YOU LET PATTON COME HERE!!! OUT OF ALL THE ROOMS IN THE CASTLE!!! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!!! OUT OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING!!! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SMART TO BRING HIM HERE!!!" I scold, my voice echoing around the dungeon from the volume until silence finally fell. Fast footsteps approach, I screw my eyes closed expecting some sort of fight but it never happens and instead the sound of keys rattling followed by creaking metal hinges hit my ears. I allow my eyes to flutter open to see the rest of the royal family. Roman offers me his hand but I refuse it, remembering the whole reason I'm here is because I managed to take my fiance down. He shows me the steel shackles, I take his hand, he pulls me up as if I was nothing, I turn around, put my hands behind my back and Roman cuffs me. The room seemed too calm.

_You're still my kind and gentle prince Ro._

"We'll explain once we're outta here." Thomas says.

"What about my sight?" I ask. Remy reveals a blindfold, I bow my head and she ties it over my eyes.

"Roman your gonna have to lead her so think of this as just a trust exercise." She comments and Ro's strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Take my arm and save this position for the bedroom." I joke earning a laugh from everyone. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's POV.

A stone plate slides out behind me making a grating sound as it does.

"Who's there?" I call into the darkness, trying to keep the panic out of my voice and two sets of lens reflections look at me.

"Auntie Vee?" A familiar voice asks.

"Patton?!" I fire back with shock and both the glasses move forward. I'm greeted by my nephew and his father. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!!!! LOGAN YOU LET PATTON COME HERE!!!! OUT OF THE THREE OF US YOU KNOW THE MOST ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!!! AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!!!! HOW MANY OTHER ROOMS COULD YOU TAKE HIM TO!!!!" I scold not trying to keep my voice down anymore. Footsteps approach at a quick pace so I close my eyes bracing myself for a fight but it never happens, I open them again at the sound of a creaking hinge and see the rest of the royals. Roman offers me his hand, _ROMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?_ I think so I don't take it and stay sitting on the floor until he shows me the cuffs. I take his hand, lifts me up with ease, I put my hands behind my back and he cuffs me.

 _Still my soft and caring Princey._ I smirk.

"I think we should explain what's happening but first lets get out of here." Logan informs

"What about her sight?" Emile points out and as if she was waiting for it Remy pulls out a blindfold and binds it around my eyes.

"Roman you're going to have to lead your fiance. Think of it as a trust exercise." She states afterwards.


	7. UPDATE

Hey guys, sorry for not posting recently.  
1) Family computer broke.  
2) I threw my phone against a wall.  
And finally...  
3) I broke my laptop screen in half.

But we now have the family computer back so I can get my typing fingers ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV.
> 
> This chapter is just one section of the whole chapter so I can right further ahead.

Thomas, mum and dad are with me in the room when the radio on the wall sounds.

"This is Prince Patton in escape route 3. Does anyone hear?" The voice calls out. I get up, run to the wall and push the light green button.

"Patton are you alright? This is Uncle Princey." I respond quickly and everyone gathers round.

"How do I know it's you?" Patton questions.

"You had a dream involving a snake and your dad ran up to me looking for Grandma Remy who was telling me how Virgil was." I answer.

"Deceit's in my room and tried to kill me and my father, the closest escape route was number 3." He responds.

"Where does route 3 lead to?" I asks.

"The dungeons." Logan's voice informs informs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Roman's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be short so Sorry in advance.

I move my hand away from the wall and look at Thomas, poor brother of mine's white as a sheet. Dad puts his hand on the pummel of his sword, pushes the onyx in the centre and a siren sounds.

"Lock down. This is not a drill." The automatic voice informs.

"Amber, get out of the castle. Damien will go for you first." Dad commands. " The rest of us will face him." Mum rolls her eyes, walks over to her husband and kisses him for 20 seconds straight but by five seconds Thomas and I had looked away.

"Then let him come for me. I'm stronger than I was back then." She responds slightly breathlessly. "Besides I'm not the only one who needs to get out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Roman

We all know she's talking about Vir- Vee, smiling I summon a guard over because I'm part of the royal family they still have to follow the orders I give them.

"Get all the staff out, guards to the nursery and don't interfere with what's about to happen." I command.

"Sir, yes Sir." He responds and hastily leave. We stand in an empty room until Thomas, my pale faced brother, walks out the room and we follow close behind.

 

I hear shouting as we near the dungeons by a female voice.

"AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!!!!" We run forwards towards the area the shouting came from, blood covers the walls and...

 

* * *

 

I get shaken awake by my mother.

"Saddle up sunshine." She whispers as she hands me two bags of food. "Take her to my sister, Eetha, the mind spell can be destroyed but the gender potion can't until it wears off. Get ready to go." I nod, slowly moving my fiance off me as my mum leaves the tent.

"Morning Vee." I say and kiss her gently before removing her blindfold.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Can't tell you. Remember?" I respond as I hand her a bag. "Eat up. We've got a long day ahead of us." I leave the tent allowing her to eat and me time to talk to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

I wake up in my aunt's house to Vee screaming but I'm locked in the room. So I turn around, sit in the corner until suddenly the latch turns and my aunt Eetha walks in slightly startled but okay.  
"She began having a panic attack when I removed the blindfold." She explains.  
"Sounds about right. Deceit's been using her mind." I reply as I stand up.  
"He can't I severed their mental connection with my magic before I removed her blindfold." She says. And I give her a hug.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem Ro."


End file.
